


Hearse Song

by Qzil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cannibalism, Eye Gouging, F/M, Mutilation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzil/pseuds/Qzil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She eats his eyes, she eats his nose, eats him all the way down to his toes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearse Song

She should taste like sulfur, like sin and smoke and sex. But when he bites into her, all Castiel can taste is flesh. He sinks his teeth into her chin and tears, hears Meg scream from pain as warm blood flows into his mouth. She leans down to kiss him, to taste her own vessel on his tongue. He lets her bite into the flesh with him, pull away and chew while red strings dangle between their mouths. Her blood burns like acid, but he takes it into himself, anyway. It’s a good kind of hurt; a reminder of what she is.

Her vessel heals as she swallows. Castiel watches her throat move, watches as blood vessels seal themselves. Her throat bulges for a moment as flesh forms again, smooth and perfect and ready to be torn away.

But, as always on her nights, he does not touch her again. All he gets is one bite.

He lets Meg force him onto his back on the bed, groans in frustration when she grinds down against him, leaving a wet trail on his stomach. She laughs and leans down to kiss him again, their teeth smashing together with enough force that he feels two of his vessel’s fall from his gums. Meg tongues at the holes left behind, and he risks her anger by gently closing his jaws around her. He applies enough pressure so more of her blood flows into his mouth, but not enough for him to rip the organ out. They’d done that, once, but he’s already had his taste.

She moves her mouth and kisses her way down his bare body, pausing to nip lightly at his stomach and thighs. Castiel groans when she takes him in her mouth, sure that her throat must be bulging in the same way it did when she swallowed her own flesh. She stops when he tries to thrust up into her, winks and slides farther down the bed to nibble at his toes. For some reason he can never understand, Meg favors his right leg.

She takes her time, sucking each one into her mouth before she bites, pouring her demonic strength into her jaws to splinter bone. He screams through each one as Meg moves down the line, starting with the pinkie toe of his right foot. They grow back almost as quickly as she snaps them off, but not fast enough to stop the motel sheets from being stained.

It doesn’t matter, anyway, he tells himself. He knows that the sheets will be soaked by the time they’re done. They always are when they join together like this.

Meg moves back up his body, tearing small chucks of skin away as she goes. The wound gape raw and red, and this time he cannot heal them as quickly as she makes them. Instead he lets them weep onto the scratchy motel sheets; lets Meg smear herself in red.

She kisses him again to muffle his screams when she thrusts her hand inside him up to the elbow. He jerks on the bed when he feels her burrow her hands up and up and up, past his intestines and heart and through his esophagus. He stops screaming as she chokes him from the inside and lowers her head to the tear in his stomach and he can feel her fingers wiggling in the back of his throat like worms. For a moment he thinks that she intends to stick her whole head inside of him, to move her mouth through his flesh and nibble at his heart and lungs and liver, means to tear everything out of him and leave him as an empty shell. She’s done all that before, and worse.

But, then again, he’s done that to her, too.

She withdraws almost as quickly as she enters. His blood glistens on her flesh in the low florescent lighting and he watches her lick a stripe up her arm and moan at the taste as his torn flesh knits itself back together.

He ignores his own pain and moves automatically when Meg does, sitting up and wrapping his arms around her waist to steady her. Meg settles herself in his lap and sinks her teeth into his flesh as he slips into her. He keeps his thrusts quick, shallow, timing them to go along with the way her teeth grind against his nose. She doesn’t tear it off this time, not completely, but he can tell she wants to.

Her fingers come up to brush against his face. Her red hand scrapes against his scalp, smearing the drying blood through his hair, while her still-clean one caresses his cheek and stills below his eye. She moans into his ear as her fingers creep slowly upward, and Castiel has to fight against the impulse to squeeze his eyes shut.

Her mouth swallows his screams again when she thrusts her fingers into his eye socket, the soft, squelching sound of her fingers moving against the jelly of his eye merging with the soft smacking sounds of flesh meeting flesh below them. Her fingers still feel like worms, wiggling and invading and eating him from the inside out like the walking corpse he is. Her other hand moves down from his scalp to scrape at his one good eye. Castiel digs his fingers into her hips hard enough to leave bruises, his own moving in an odd, jerky rhythm from the pain.

He feels his own blood pouring down his face, feels Meg lick at his cheeks and chin and dig her tongue into the empty holes of his eyes before she closes her mouth over the wound and sucks, pulling out nerve endings and strings of flesh. His vision returns slowly as his eyes reform, bright lights and colors blurring together as Meg rides him. The lights and colors shine behind her until for a moment she looks like what he would call an angel if he were a human man.

His vision returns completely in time for him to see Meg swallowing the remains of one eye, bloody pus running down her chin and dripping down onto their joined flesh. She shudders and clenches around him as it does, mouth dropping to his shoulder once again as she rides out her orgasm. He wraps his arms back around her and pulls her as close to his body as he can without biting into her, resists the urge to sink his teeth into her exposed neck and take more of her into him.

She wrenches her head to the side, tearing a chunk of flesh away. Growling, he turns his head and presses his lips against hers, tasting himself in her mouth as he comes.

Trembling, he leans against her and chews lazily, feels her own jaw moving where it’s pressed against his. Meg moves away from him when she swallows, rolling off his body and onto the blood-soaked sheets. They stay silent until his wounds heal and the only evidence of their coupling is the blood staining their bodies and the cum slowly dribbling down her leg.

Smiling, Meg kisses him and promises that next time he can do the same to her.

 


End file.
